Septuagésimo novenos Juegos del Hambre
by Chitozarami
Summary: Katniss nunca llegó a participar en los Septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre, pero quizás habría sido mejor para ella hacerlo.


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Katniss / Peeta

**Advertencias: **UA que no toma en cuenta el segundo ni tercer libro.

**Resumen: **Katniss nunca llegó a participar en los Septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre, pero quizás habría sido mejor para ella hacerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Septuagésimo novenos Juegos del Hambre**

___Katniss / Peeta_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Solo hay un día al año que Katniss se permite derrumbarse y llorar como una niña. Puede suceder en cualquier momento, en la cocina, en el salón, en el baño, en el patio… Cae de rodillas y deja que toda su angustia y su pena salgan de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas mientras la sacuden fuertes temblores. Es entonces cuando su marido la coge, la lleva hasta la cama, la aferra fuertemente y lloran juntos.

Siempre el día antes de la cosecha. Antes de la votación, de los tributos, del tren, del Capitolio, del infierno.

Peeta y ella llevan cuatro años haciendo de mentores junto con Haymitch, ya que ambos cuentan solo como un único vencedor. Y no han sido capaces de traer de regreso a ningún tributo. Los dos primeros murieron en la lucha inicial en la Cornucopia, al quedarse paralizados de terror. De los siguientes uno consiguió sobrevivir dos días antes de rendirse al frío y hacer fuego. Los terceros tuvieron una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir al intentar hacer equipo, pero los guardianes provocaron un terremoto que derrumbó la cueva donde estaban resguardados. Los del año anterior no habían sido mejores: el primero había salido, presa del pánico, antes de los sesenta segundos iniciales y una mina lo había volado por los aires. El segundo había muerto a manos de los profesionales minutos después. Había sido duro de ver, ya que era uno de los hermanos pequeños de Gale.

Y ellos solo se permiten ese momento de debilidad, por que en adelante, por muy inútil que llegue a parecerles, pelean con uñas y dientes para darles el mejor consejo, entrenamiento y posición posible a sus tributos. Aunque no sirva para nada.

Esa cosecha no es diferente a tantas otras. Les toca a un chico de diecisiete años y una chica de quince. Él trabaja en las minas, ella ayuda en la carnicería de sus padres. Están en forma aunque un poco desnutridos y por una vez, Haymitch también trata de ayudar.

La llegada al Capitolio es un continuo ir y venir delante de las cámaras. Por que Peeta y Katniss, aquellos que hicieron historia en los juegos y gracias a los cuales se detuvieron en el último momento los septuagésimo quintos _Juegos del Hambre _debido a la violenta reacción del público, son amados y codiciados. Los trágicos amantes, que se casaron en directo para todo Panem. Que cargan sobre sus hombros con la muerte de sus familias como represalia por lo que casi llegó a ser una revolución.

Y aún y así, saben que tienen suerte. Por que los quieren, tal y como están. Por que separarlos en algo que no entra en la cabeza del público y eso los mantiene a salvo del presidente Snow. De ser reclamados como mercancía y saciar los apetitos sexuales de los más ricos e influyentes personajes del Capitolio.

Estos juegos, los septuagésimos novenos, resultan un poco diferentes a lo habitual. Thora, la hija del carnicero, y Fern, el minero, consiguen sobrevivir hasta quedar entre los ocho últimos.

Para ese entonces, en la sala de control de los mentores del doce ya están metidos Beetee, Wiress, Johanna, Thunder y Liss, dando su apoyo y consejo.

Katniss no puede mirar a los ojos a Liss. A muchos de ellos les pasa. Es del Distrito 8 y la ganadora de los septuagésimo quintos _Juegos del Hambre_, que se han llegado a apodar los _Juegos de la Muerte_, al acabar siendo los más horrendos y sangrientos de la historia. La mayoría de tributos murieron por culpa de los guardianes. Liss no era profesional, de hecho, demostró apatía e indiferencia hacia todo en la entrevista y no tenía patrocinadores. Pasó todo su tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento leyendo un libro, que fue el objeto escogido para traer desde su distrito.

Nadie esperó que ganara, pero al salir del círculo de contención Liss se dirigió directamente a la Cornucopia, se hizo con dos espadas ligeras, una mochila con provisiones y salio corriendo de allí. La salvó el que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo subida en los árboles. Demostró una increíble sangre fría al cortar las ramas cuando algún tributo trataba de subir y caía directo hacia los mutos o las bestias que lo perseguían, o al lanzar unos pequeños proyectiles puntiagudos de madera con una cerbatana que fabricó directos a los puntos vitales de sus rivales.

Ahora, aunque es más reservada incluso que antes, cuando mueren los tributos de su distrito viene junto a los demás al del 12 o al que sea que están congregados y se limita a leer un libro, dando algún consejo esporádico que a veces resulta muy útil. Como a casi todos ellos, no le gustan demasiado los profesionales. Nunca le ha reprochado nada a ninguno de ellos, pese a que todos saben que es su culpa que ella tuviera que enfrentarse a esos juegos.

Liss ha sido ofertada un par de veces por el presidente Snow. Lo saben por Finnick, que está en su misma situación. Eso solo empeora las cosas. Lo curioso es que solo la han comprado mujeres. Algo tiene que ver el que sea huérfana y el presidente no tiene que qué amenazarla, imaginan, aunque no acaban de entenderlo.

Peeta lanza un grito cuando un profesional del 2 le corta la garganta a Fern cuando solo quedan cinco tributos en la arena. Afortunada o lamentablemente, según se vea, Thora llega y le clava un cuchillo en la espalda que le perfora el pulmón.

El chico muere en los brazos de su compañera de distrito. En la sala de mentores casi todos están hechos un mar de lágrimas. Effie Trinket llama a Haymitch para decirle, entre sollozos, que tiene nuevos patrocinadores para la chica que queda.

Aún hay 3 tributos en la arena. Dos son profesionales. Los guardianes deben pensar que el juego se está volviendo aburrido, por que dos días después de la última muerte las plantas comienzan a crecer a un paso alarmante. Antes de que se den cuenta, el profesional del distrito 3 muere al comerse una fruta aparentemente inofensiva que resulta ser altamente tóxica.

Toda la comida que queda en juego es puro veneno. Thora no se confía y no come nada del estadio, de modo que Peeta acaba por enviarle un paquete de galletas que ella raciona cuidadosamente. El otro profesional ha visto el destino del chico del 3 y tampoco prueba bocado, pero parece que se ha quedado sin patrocinadores o que los que tiene no pueden pagarle alimento a estas alturas del juego.

Enredaderas con puntas afiladas cubren el suelo a los dos días y el profesional está hambriento, algo a lo que no está acostumbrado. Se encuentra con que tiene que subir a un árbol y con su peso, no puede ir pasando de uno a otro. Está atrapado.

Consigue pasar la noche en una de las ramas, pero no se le ocurre cambiar de rama de tanto en tanto y esta acaba cediendo bajo su peso.

Thora gana los Juegos. Un aerodeslizador la saca del estadio y sus mentores corren a su encuentro.

La ceremonia de coronación pasa sin incidentes. Pronto podrán regresar a casa. Y aunque todo ha sido por casualidad más que por méritos, podrán traer a uno de sus tributos de regreso con ellos.

En el tren, lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos, Katniss se derrumba nuevamente en los brazos de Peeta. Esta vez, llora de felicidad y de alivio.

Y piensa que, dentro de todo lo malo, siempre puede suceder algo menos malo.

**Fin**


End file.
